


Through Time and Paste

by Otter_poppy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, SCIFI AU, toothpaste, wayshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_poppy/pseuds/Otter_poppy
Summary: An impossible interruption throws off Waverly's morning routine.





	Through Time and Paste

**Wednesday, February 3, 2016; 6:02 AM**

Waverly Earp is a planner. She plans out every day, every week; she’s got back up plans for her backup plans. She’s not a control freak or anything, no, she just likes her routines. 21 years of life so far has shown her, that sometimes you have to prepare for the worst because the worst is coming for you regardless. Like one day your mom leaves you at home with your sister to go to the store, but never comes back. Then years later you watch your sister jump on a motorcycle and do the same thing. So Waverly Earp plans. She plans to find her sister. She plans to get out of this little town. She plans to be the best person she can be, so no one else leaves.

But sometimes being a planner means she doesn’t get as much sleep as she should. She always goes to bed with enough time for a good night’s sleep but laying there she can’t help herself, her mind wanders. She thinks about the things she needs to get done, but also about the things she has yet to do, all the things she doesn’t even know are possible yet. She hopes for something new. Until then she sticks to her routines.

Wake up at 6 AM.

Yoga stretches until 6:30 AM.

Meditate until 7 AM.

Brush teeth until 7:02 AM

Take a shower, do hair and makeup, get dressed by 8 AM.

Brew a cuppa tea to go,

Blend a vegan protein smoothie,

Walking out the door by 8:30 AM.

Today was different. Waverly woke up two minutes late. Her alarm didn’t go off. It sat quietly on her nightstand blinking 1:02. _The power must have gone out last night,_ she thought. Because as she tossed the fluffy comforter off of her body, along with the multiple bonus blankets stacked on top of that, she looked up at the clock on her wall frozen at 1:02. 

The Homestead wasn’t known for its reliable power, but it had been through much worse than last night’s dusting of snow. Without a lot of time to ruminate on the cause of the spontaneous outage, Waverly grabbed her worn powder blue Purgatory Cheer hoodie and rolled out her yoga mat. Feeling rushed after having to skip a couple poses to make up for over sleeping, Waverly took a deep breath and tried to focus on meditating to salvage the rest of her morning routine. 

_Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. In. Out. Power out. Power Outage. hmmm...I wonder why it went out...I’ll have to ask Gus to see if she knows someone to fix the wiring. Oh, or maybe a generator! I could have them hook up a backup generator like they do in hospitals. That’s probably gonna cost a lot. Shoot... I wonder if Shorty would let me close and open to cover- Fudge- what am I doing.._

Laying back on her mat, Waverly huffs, “..So much for meditating..”

 _Hmm…Planking is kinda like meditating,_ she thinks.

Waverly rolls on her stomach, grabs her phone off the charger and turns on her “ABsolutely Shredded” playlist and props herself up on her elbows and toes. After planking, a set of mountain climbers, and leg lifts, Waverly looks at her phone, 7:02 AM. 

Feeling as satisfied as possible considering interruption to her routine, she resolves to head to the bathroom and get ready for the day. Opening the mirrored cabinet covered in multicolored motivational post-its, Waverly grabs the bamboo toothbrush from the holder, and applies her favorite Dr. Bronner’s Peppermint all-in-one toothpaste. 

Just as the toothpaste touches the nylon bristles, Waverly notices in the reflection, a small light flashing from behind the shower curtain hanging around the old clawfoot tub. Flickering on and off, the light was bright enough to leave you seeing spots after, if wasn’t for the curtain forcing it to spill out the top. Waverly was mesmerized, like a moth to a neon bug zapper, dropping the toothpaste covered brush on the bathroom floor as she flipped around to look at the spectacle taking place behind her. But as quick as the light was there, it was gone, completely vanishing as Waverly pulled the curtain back from around the tub. 

She kept drawing the curtain back and forth, trying to make the light reappear as much as trying to make sense of what she just saw. 

_Did I really just see what I think I saw..a bright light..coming from the shower...Come on Earp, you really just need to get some more sleep. That’s it._

The sound of her phone vibrating across the porcelain bathroom sink drags Waverly back to the present. Chrissy’s name glowing on the front screen with a picture of them together at Stephanie Jones’ Halloween party from last year. Waverly dressed up as an angel and Chrissy a zombie foaming at the mouth. She picks it up and answers.

“Hey Chrissy...yeah, sorry...I’m running late. The weirdest thing just happened, I swear I...  
__________________________________________________________________

**Thursday, February 4, 2016; 6:13 AM**

Waverly wakes up in silence. Her alarm didn’t go off, again. 

_uuhh..what the hell.._

She looks at her nightstand, her alarm smugly blinking 1:02, again. 

_Another power outage...? Two days in a row? I‘ve really got to call Aunt Gus._

Begrudgingly she throws the blankets off herself and sits upright on the side of the bed. Resetting her alarm clock, and then rolling out her yoga mat. She only gotten through half her stretches this time before she gives up to just meditate instead. Unlike the day before, she was actually able to find some peace meditating and she headed to the bathroom almost completely forgetting about yesterday’s incident. 

Waverly grabs her toothbrush, spreads the toothpaste, and starts brushing. Looking at her phone, 7:02, annoyingly reminding her she needs to hurry up. Then she feels it, like a tremor under her feet. She instantly remembers the light from yesterday, and she flips around to check the shower tub. 

The whole tub was quaking, white, blue, and magenta lights flashing frantically from behind the shower curtain like a bad EDM show. Waverly stepped forward cautiously and drew the curtain back, this time the lights didn’t disappear. The tooth brush dropped out of her mouth, as she shielded her face from the lights and peeked through her fingers at the black hole being torn through time and space in the middle of her bathroom. It didn’t take long for her to figure out that the hole was actually taking shape, elongating, stretching, and shifting, becoming more human like with each twist and pull. The room shook harder, as her towels and toiletries fell off of the shelves and counters. 

Then everything stopped.

No more shaking. The figure wasn’t some ambiguous mold of human anymore, it was a person. A girl person. A woman person. A beautiful woman person, with red hair in a single French braid. She looked almost otherworldly, wearing a dark blue long sleeve collared compression shirt tucked in to her dark blue tactical pants and camel colored military boots. But what caught Waverly’s eye the most though was the insanely complex utility belt wrapped around her waist. The mostly metal belt was covered in wires and buttons; it looked like it was ripped straight from a sci-fi comic book. 

The red headed woman stood in the shower with her back to Waverly assessing the apparatus she had found herself in, unaware of Waverly’s presence or appraisal of her. She slowly turned around continuing to examine the shower when she made eye contact with Waverly. Waverly just stood there her mouth gape, unaware a smear of toothpaste still clung to her lower lip. But before she or the woman could say anything, the brightest flash of light so far blasted from behind the woman and she was gone. 

Waverly couldn’t move. Hand still gripping the shower curtain where she had drawn it back.

_Did I just hallucinate a gorgeous redhead in my shower?_

_Well that settles it. I’ve officially lost it._

_God, she seemed so real though. I mean what if she was real? Oh no, what if she’s some sort of alien trying come in here to eat people’s faces and take over the world one face at a time??_

_Oh no no no, not this face._

_That shit ticket has got another thing coming._

_I need a plan._  
________________________________________________________________________

**Friday, February 5, 2016; 12:50 AM**

Waverly’s eyelids felt like they weighed a million pounds each. She sat, perched in the armchair she dragged from the living room into the bathroom, staring at the shower. With her shotgun across her lap, she fought the urge to close her eyes completely just for a second. She knew she needed to stay awake. 

_Something keeps happening at 1:02,_ she thought. _I NEED to see it._

But she had dragged her favorite reading chair into the bathroom, the one she knew she could sit in for hours. Regretting it now because the same soft plush cushions that made it optimal for losing herself in some historical fiction was making it impossible for her to complete her mission. Feeling herself finally succumb to this losing battle, she set her phone timer for 10 min. 

_I’ll close my eyes for just a couple minutes. My phone will wake me up…_  
_________________________________________________________________________

**Friday, February 5, 2016; 6:42 AM**

The warm sunlight peeking through the bathroom window warmed Waverly’s face as she woke up yawning, stretching her legs. The loud crash of the shotgun falling off her lap onto the tile floor reminded her exactly where she was.

“Oh, Fudgenuggets.” Waverly proclaimed to the empty room. She quickly scrambled digging around the chair cushions looking for her phone. 

What the hell..she thought, as she picked up her phone. It had gone completely dead, but even weirder was the strange black charred marks on the charger and earphone jack, like an electrical pulse had completely fried the device. She ran through the Homestead checking all the clocks and electrical devices throughout the house, everything had been charred and fried. Even the novelty unicorn toaster Chrissy bought her for Christmas that burned a little rainbow into her toast on the weekends, was dead. 

Waverly was furious. Seething, she stomped back into the bathroom. She grabbed the shotgun, racked it, and pointed it directly at the shower. It didn’t take long after that for the shaking to start. Vibrating the armchair and the mirror behind her, Waverly held fast, as the bathroom seemingly fell apart around her. She tightened her grip on the shotgun as the different colored lights flashed and black hole formed and molded in front of her once again. 

The shaking of the room finally slowed and Waverly stood facing the red headed woman now wide eyed as the shotgun barrel pointed directly up at her face. 

With her hands up in surrender, “Woah, woah, woah, now darlin’. No need for that.” she appealed, flashing a dimpled smile, “I swear I come in peace.”

Waverly huffed, “PEACE?! You just APPEARED out of thin air, in my shower of all places! Destroy all my appliances and you say you come in peace?? You better have a pretty damn good explanation Red, cause I’m about 3 seconds away from calling the Sheriff!”

“Look darlin’ I’m real sorry about the appliances, but the feedback on the belt here seems to burn out any small machinery within 20 feet of the time drop location.”

“The time WHAT location..?? What are you trying to say? You’re like some kind of time traveler?”, Waverly squeaked, barely believing the own words coming out of her mouth. 

“Well.. if it quacks like a duck, and wears a timebelt..”

Waverly was in shock, she couldn’t process what she was hearing. She needed to get her bearings. Without looking, she plopped back down in her armchair, shotgun still pointing in the direction of the stranger in her tub.

“I’m Nicole, by the way, Nicole Haught.” Nicole said stepping out of the tub shower. “And you are..?”

“Waverly, Waverly Earp.” 

“Well, Ms. Earp, what’s it gonna take for you to believe me and put that shotgun down?” Nicole asked smirking. 

This was the first time Waverly didn’t have a plan. How do you plan for the impossible? She thought. Everything about this mysterious woman seemed so improbable, but something about her, Waverly couldn’t explain it, she just believed her. She didn’t know if it was the intoxicating way her chocolate brown eyes shined when she smiled, or the way her slight southern drawl dripped off of her every word, but Waverly could just tell she wasn’t lying.

“Take me with you”, Waverly countered.

Looking up and down at Waverly in her short shorts, fuzzy slippers, and powder blue hoodie, Nicole laughed, “now as fine a travel companion you would be, I just don’t think that dog’s gonna hunt.”

“Look here _Nicole,_ the only way I’m gonna believe you, and for you to get back to where or whenever you came from, is if I’m going with you. And that’s final.” 

Still smiling, Nicole shakes her head and extends her hand out, “Well alright then, grab your toothbrush darlin’ this is gonna be one hell of ride.” 

Waverly grabs her toothbrush and her tube of toothpaste and points it at Nicole, “You know… you owe me a new toaster.”

“Toast? Oh honey, where we’re going you don’t need toast..”

Waverly smiles and takes Nicole’s hand. As she steps into the tub, Nicole begins pressing the buttons and twisting dials on her time belt, the flashing lights fill the room, this time she’s the one who gets to leave.


End file.
